


【盾铁】从背后来(pwp)

by Mialin



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：关于童贞杀毛衣是如何对Steve和Tony起作用的。





	【盾铁】从背后来(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 那时候童贞杀毛衣很流行所以就写了。

他聪明，关于未来科技的研究一天都没停下，他像是只忙碌的工蜂每天在Stark企业会议、复仇者的武器升级和征服者康所带来的那些超乎常理的科技产品里头打转，累得瘫倒后再被他的男朋友Steve抱回床上。

或者是，在还没累得瘫倒的时候被Steve抱去房间用身体交流感情。

不过Tony一点也不排斥这个，他喜欢Steve，所以愿意任何做在他能力所及内、对方喜欢的事，包括穿上一些“特别的”服装来提高彼此的性致，即便光是他们之间Alpha与Omega的性吸引力就足以让他湿透。

那位来自二战时期、身为美国精神领袖的士兵，不知道透过网路受了多少二十一世纪的新知识荼毒，不仅在Tony没时间分神注意的时候看了不少奇怪的新闻，还学会了网购。 Tony完全无法想像他是如何板着那张脸买下情趣服装的，用的还是他的钱。

平时Tony还算悠闲的时候，他也会去看那些奇妙的新闻，这样至少Steve拿着猫耳还是女性内衣之类的东西来找他时他能不那么手足无措。但最近他太忙了，被各种Pepper带来的签约和袭击纽约的小兵搞得头昏脑胀，根本没办法去注意日本还是哪里又带动了什么新风潮。

所以当他结束了几天来的工作，一回到房间，他就发现这世界都不同了，也许Steve当初从冰里苏醒过来看到七十年后的美国心里就是这么惶恐吧。

房内，Steve正拿着一件布料少得让人怀疑是不是件毛衣的衣服眼巴巴地看着他，纯白的样式、在脖子后方俏皮的蝴蝶结，就像陶瓷娃娃穿的小洋装一样可爱——才怪。

先别管那跟迷你裙差不多短的下摆了，背后一片的大洞是怎么回事？

“Steve，那又是什么？”Tony问道，他的脊背已经开始发凉了。

当然，不是因为Steve那仿佛要把他吃干抹净的眼神和充满侵略性的信息素。他夹紧了双腿，两腿之间某个地方已经有了反应，美国队长混杂着红茶与木头香的味道充斥了整个卧室，他立刻锁上了门。

“毛衣。”Steve开口。 “露背毛衣。”

“呃，我看得出来。但毛衣之类的，之前不是有过…开胸毛衣吗？”

Tony在胸前比划着。他记得清清楚楚，那时候他的男朋友拉开胸口处的洞口把自己粗大的老二往里面塞的场景，反应炉的存在并没有阻止他的动作，倒不如说Steve很喜欢射在他的生命维持器上面。

美国队长点点头，随后又摇了摇头：“对，可是它是前年的东西了。”

他把“毛衣”（原谅Tony，他根本不觉得这东西有保暖的作用）塞到钢铁侠手里，微笑着就像在颁什么奖给对方，或许是“最佳男友奖”还是“全球最棒臀部奖”等等的。

“我想看你穿上它，Tony，这肯定很适合你。”

——喔，又来了。美国队长发自肺腑的请求，谁能拒绝这个？

Tony抬眼看了看Steve，顶着通红的脸接过毛衣躲到了更衣室里。尽管过了再久的时间，他还是无法忍受在Steve面前换这类衣服的羞耻感，毕竟有些款式可不是那么好穿，必须要用点特殊的姿势才行。

他脱下酒红色的衬衫、贴身的西装裤和绅士袜，在拿起那件毛衣的时候咬着唇观察了一遍它的穿着方式。他套上毛衣，因为背后的冷风不自在地挺直了腰背，手伸到后方打上了蝴蝶结（感谢钢铁侠的一双巧手），最后犹豫的弯腰脱去湿黏的内裤。毛料刮着皮肤的感觉很不舒服，但又十分刺激，属于Omega的香甜气息越来越重，弄得他头晕目眩。

“Tony？”

“喔嘿，我换好了。”

Tony出声道，才刚把一只脚踏出更衣室，一道强烈的视线就贴上了他的大腿。他觉得自己是森林里被老虎盯上的兔子，蹦蹦跳跳的四处逃窜，可最后还是会被捕捉，拆吃入腹。

但房里的这位掠食者，似乎没有要给他逃跑时间的意思。

“过来，Tony。让我看看你穿着它的模样…”

Steve坐在床边，他伸出手迎接着Tony的到来，在看见自家男朋友全部的样貌时吸了一口气，小队长几乎是马上就立正敬礼宣告它的兴奋。

“有点凉。”Tony走到Steve面前。说谎，他热得要命，谁能在Steve那样赤裸裸的注视下不全身发热的？

“很快就不会了，骑上来。”美国队长邀请著他骑到自己腿上。

Tony没做多少抵抗就乖乖照做了，脸埋在Steve的脖子旁闻着他的气味。他知道不论再怎么别扭最终Steve还是会半推半就的把他一把捞起，张开大腿用屁股挤压着下方硬挺的阴茎。 Steve一手扶着他的腰，一手抚摸着他的脸与他接吻，舌头钻进口腔内搅动着，发出色情的水声，而这让Tony的脸又红了几分。

“嗯…唔，Steve…”

金发士兵的手开始不安份起来，他藉由背后开的那个大洞将双手放到了Tony光滑的背上抚摸着，向下滑到饱满的臀瓣，不轻不重地揉捏，把他的屁股都揉出了淡红色的掌印，手指蹭过臀缝，那儿已经湿了一片。

“我希望他们也能在这件衣服前开个洞，不然我没办法吸你。”Steve舔过Tony的下唇，他瞄了眼钢铁侠的胸口，反应炉的萤光完全被布料给遮住，更别说是皮肤了，看都看不到一点肉色。

“去床上趴好，我想从后面操你。”

Tony吞了吞口水，他通红着脸跪趴在柔软的大床上，屁股翘得老高，两手放在胸前支撑，猫咪伸懒腰一般的姿势让他感到无止境的羞耻。 Steve看着他好看的背部线条，总觉得下身又硬了些，将毛衣的下摆往上翻露出了那还留着手指掐过痕迹的臀部，往两片臀瓣中探去。

“Steve…”

小猫咪眯起了眼睛，金棕色的双眼带着点紧张与期待，他说服自己Steve会好好地对待他的，放松着身体接纳身后人的入侵。 Steve的手指小心翼翼地在穴口旁的肌肉打转，食指和中指藉由他本身分泌的液体缓缓地进入Tony的体内，按压着前列腺使他降低防备。

“啊…Cap…”Tony勉强地转过头亲了亲美国队长的嘴，难耐地扭动起来。他和Steve的性事向来都很缓慢，尽管两人都十分渴望彼此的身体，但鉴于他们的体型差，没有做好扩张受伤的可会是他，Steve是一辈子都不愿意施加伤害在他身上的。

——就算他忍得很痛苦，道德标竿老二都硬得发疼了。

Steve看着Tony因精瘦的身材而突出的肩胛骨，俯下身在上头亲吻着，最后干脆啃咬了起来，留下一个个吻痕和牙印，形成了像是翅膀掉落后的痕迹。

降落至凡间的天使。

谁能想到一个超级英雄、新闻版面上评价不高的花花公子、Stark企业的总裁实际上是个容易脸红，内在又单纯到不行的男人？也许二十一世纪对他还算不赖，在他刚醒来时就送给了他一个天使作为未来新世界的向导。能遇见Tony，是他漫长的人生中最幸运的事之一。

“嗯啊…Steve，这样我穿不了背心…”Tony对他实行无效的抗议，每每Steve在他背后种下吻痕，他就只能穿着T恤工作，而复仇者们了然的眼神却让他更加害羞，后来就直接穿着紧身衣到处跑来跑去。可Steve似乎更喜欢这样的他，他怀疑这是不是一种阴谋。

“那就别穿了。”

Steve加快了手上的动作，手指加到了三根，三指在肉穴里撑开、抽插，这对Tony来说很辛苦，也是一种折磨，但是必须的。

“可以了…嗯…进来吧…？”Tony抠着眼前的床单，微微抬头向后方的男人说道。

“痛的话要说出来。”

Steve抽出了手指，脱去身上碍事的衣物，布料摩擦的声音使Tony红了耳朵。他解开皮带，把裤子粗鲁地丢到一边，扶着兴奋挺立起的阴茎对着那一张一合渴望被填满的小穴在洞口摩擦。

他抱住Tony，从背后缓缓地进入他的体内。

“啊——Steve——”Tony尖叫着缩紧身子，整个人像只小玩偶似的被抱在怀里，抽噎着不断喘息，额前的两撮头发都垂了下来诉说着主人的痛苦。

“放轻松，Tony。”美国队长亲吻着他的耳后，同时继续下身的动作，直到囊袋贴上那浑圆的臀部，柱身撑开了肉壁的皱褶。 “你会没事的。”

Tony趴在床上无力的喘息，汗水从额上冒出，流下至鼻尖，再滴落在床单上。他听了Steve的话点了点头，像初次被进入的处子紧闭着双眼，等待身体慢慢地接受Steve粗大的老二。

“动…动吧…”

得到了允许，Steve再次确认自家恋人并不是在逞强后吻了吻他的脸颊，挺身开始了抽插。结实的肌肉随着动作收紧、突出，火辣得要命。

“Tony…你真棒…永远都是那么美妙…”Steve喘着粗气，Tony火热而湿润的内壁挤压着柱身，舒服得令人着迷。但这还不够，他不断地顶着子宫口，尝试着想挤进那紧闭的小洞，因为那里才是能让他俩都忘情地放声呻吟的地方，Tony也知道的。

Tony咬着下唇，叫声也因此带了点鼻音。身后传来的肉体碰撞声和水声让人面红耳赤，下体全是他自己流出来的淫液，不用说都能感觉到那些多余的液体从大腿根部流下的诡异触感。胸前毛绒绒的布料摩擦着乳头，勃起的阴茎撑着下摆形成一个小帐篷，马眼被刺激得流出晶莹的前液。他看起来一定就像个摆动着腰求操的小荡妇，因密密麻麻爬上身的快感而湿得不像话，双眼迷蒙的哭叫求饶，毫无廉耻。

“Steve…拜托…操进去，求你…”

“当然，只要是你想要的…”

Steve说着，将钢铁侠抱起背对着坐在自己腿上，阴茎顶入子宫口，一股热流涌出包覆着龟头，多亏了超级士兵的四倍自制力他才没就这么射出来。可身为普通人的Tony就不同了，他瞪大双眼，聪明的未来科学家大脑成了一团浆糊，可怜的、甚至来不及受到抚慰的阴茎吐出了白浊的液体，从毛衣的缝隙中流出，色情至极。

“你吸得太紧了，老天…Tony…”

因高潮而收缩的内壁使Steve忍不住如此叹道，他抱着还处于不应期、对着空气喘息的Tony，双手从毛衣的洞口探入至前方揉捏着胸前的突起，拉扯着，偶尔用修剪得圆润平滑的指甲像是要挤出乳汁地刺激它们。很快的两个乳首就变得红肿而挺立，硬得跟小石头一样。

“啊…哈啊…Steve——不要再玩那里了——”

Tony蜷曲着脚趾，眼泪不停地流下，双眼哭得红红的像兔子。射精过后极其敏感的身体实在是禁不起这样大胆又直接的逗弄，他瘫软在Steve的怀中，脑内唯一清醒的意识叫嚣着想被美国队长的精液填满，直到再也装不下，从穴口流出。

“Tony，你想要吗？想要我射进去吗？”

“啊…唔…Ste…”Tony呜咽着点点头，但怎么就是不愿意开口说出那句话——填满我填满我射进来射进来，这样的想法在脑海中央像漩涡般的回转。

“说出来…没什么好害羞的。”

“嗯…啊啊…Steve…”他转过头含住了男朋友的下唇，含糊不清的说道。 “射进来，给我…”

“没问题。”

Steve加快了抽送的速度，前端卡在宫口成结阻挡着液体流出，他抱着那总是被挡在钢铁侠盔甲底下的纤细腰身，手指在腰间掐出了深红色的指印，精液大量地射进了Tony的子宫。

“哈…哈，Cap…”Tony颤抖着双腿，失去力气无法动弹，几乎让他怀疑是不是被定在了Steve粗大的阴茎上。

“Call me Steve.”

“Steve…”他闭上眼睛享受着Steve的吻，过快的心跳好不容易平缓了下来。

“不论你穿着如何，我都爱着你。”

“嗯哼，我也爱你…”

美国队长笑了笑，咬住了钢铁侠的耳垂。

“不过或许，我们可以试着反过来穿？”

Tony愣了一会儿。

该死的，没有不应期的美国队长——

拉灯。

END

彩蛋1：

Tony打死不穿露背背心，打死不穿。

他不想再被操进床垫了（当然，这是夸饰）。

但是复仇们们都知道这不可能，美国队长对于钢铁侠，就是不管怎么样都喜欢。

彩蛋2：

“那个Pepper，妳不介意我在会议时上网看一下新闻吧？我是说，这很重要…”

“死心吧，Tony。Steve Rogers的事你自己处理，别牵扯到公司上。”

彩蛋3：

“几天不见你终于疯了。”

“哈？”

Tony挑了挑眉，不是很能理解为何鹰眼在为期两个礼拜的任务后第一眼见到自己穿着工字背心要这么的痛心疾首。

 


End file.
